Every Now and Then
by ArieiDelmonte
Summary: Night River is just an average girl, what happens when she wins a contest to go to dinner with John Cena? Features: John Cena, Batista, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels and many other... First chapter of Sequel Posted!
1. A Rather Different Set of Friends

Chapter 1: A rather different set of friends

---------------------------------

Night River jumped up and down as her champion John Cena won his match against Triple H. She screamed.

"Yeah! Go Cena!" Night's black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her dark blue eyes sparkled with joy. She grabbed her friend Mikie's arm and jumped up and down again.

"He won, Mikie! He won!"

Mikie glared at her. "Yes, I know." He ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed. "I guess I owe you a pint of chocolate marshmallow ripple ice cream, huh?"

Night was still celebrating. "Heck yes you do!" Night turned to face Mikie. He pointed at her _Original Deadman_ shirt.

"How can you wear that and still cheer for Cena?" he asked disgusted.

"Like this!" Night yelled and did a little dance. It was her happy dance. Night stopped dancing and looked at Mikie. He was staring at a space behind her open-mouthed. Night gave him a funny look. Mikie pointed over her shoulder. Night turned around and her eyes widened. John Cena was standing right behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over the barricade. Night put her arms around Cena's neck.

Cena carried her into the ring and set her on her feet.

"This fine lady here is the winner of the competition. I am taking her out to dinner tonight."

The crowd cheered and Night's heart raced. She hadn't known about a contest. How had she won? Amazing…

"What's your name, hon?" Cena turned to her holding out the microphone.

"Uh… Night River ," Night replied quietly.

" Night River , would you like a gift from a Chain Gang Soldier?"

Night nodded mutely. _I wonder what my gift is._

John took off his sports jersey and put it on Night. It smelled a little since Cena had been wearing it and had just won his championship. He took off his Chain Gang pendant and put that on Night too. It was heavy. John turned Night to face him.

He gazed into her eyes and brought his face close to hers. He lifted the microphone up to his mouth.

"How about another present?" he asked seductively.

Night smiled. _Heck yes! If it's what I think it is._

John Cena dropped the microphone and brought Night's lips to meet his. Night sighed. His lips were as soft as rose petals and they tasted like _Chili Cheese Fritos_, Night's favorite. The crowd whooped and cheered. John and Night parted and Night distinctly heard some cat calls that made her blush.

John picked her up and carried her out of the arena. As they passed Mikie, he looked at Night confused. Night smiled at him and shrugged. She was happy where she was and she wasn't going to complain. John carried her backstage and all the way to his dressing room.

He set her on her feet and Night turned around. "This is a very…. Uh, nice dressing room," she said, indicating the leather couches and television.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. John turned her around and kissed her deeply. Night melted into the kiss and when they broke for air, John caressed her bottom lips with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. Night blushed and looked down embarrassed. It wasn't everyday you got called beautiful by a celebrity. Her face crumpled in disquiet. _Wait, he just met me. Does he even remember my name?_

"Do you even remember my name? What do you know about me?" Night put her hands on his muscular chest and pushed him away gently. John looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"How can I make-out with you if I know nothing about you, except that you are John Cena. Can't we talk and get to know each other?"

John backed off and sat down on a nearby couch. He sighed, his pride injured.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to wait until dinner. We'll have much more time then. I have to get ready now, if you could leave."

Night smiled sadly. _I offended him. I'm sorry, but I had to state my opinion._ She walked down the corridor and ran into a large solid object.

"Hey! Who are you?" the object asked, helping her off the floor.

Night pointed at him. "Ohmigosh! You are Batista! What are you doing?"

The big man nodded. "I have a match with Eddie, remember? Or have you not been following the feud? You haven't answered my question you know."

Night smiled. "Sorry, Night River, at your service." She smiled coyly. "Ya know, other that Cena, you are my favorite wrestler."

Batista raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Really?"

Night nodded.

"Well then," Batista picked her up and swung her around, before carrying her down the hall and back out into the arena.

_My two favorite wrestlers carrying me in their arms in the same day! Amazing…_

The crowd was cheering, but seemed a little confused, as well they should have been. Night, herself, was slightly confused, but the overwhelming sensation of being carried by Batista overrode any rational thought.

The match was quick, a little cheating going in, but Eddie still could not stand up to The Animal. Night was awestruck the whole match. She was drawn in and, as Batista got the 1, 2, 3, she jumped and cheered. Batista helped her in the ring to celebrate with him. He put her on his huge shoulders and they paraded around the ring. Batista let Night carry the World Heavyweight championship belt.

John Cena's music came on and Batista turned to face the entrance. Cena came out with a mic in his hand.

"Yo, Batista, what you doin' with my girl? She's my date for tonight," Cena said. Batista set Night down and stared at Cena.

"Cat got your tongue, cause no girl ain't." Cena insulted Batista. He was slowly walking down the ramp to the ring. Cena got to the end of the ramp and stopped. Batista walked to the edge of the mat. The two men stared each other down. Cena turned to walk away and Batista smiled. He turned around to face Night, who had moved behind him. The crowd cheered as Batista was thrown at Night's feet.

John Cena was standing where Batista had been. It was apparent there had been some physical exertion on his part as his chest was heaving up and down. He was staring at Batista in cold fury. He ripped his jersey over his head and waited to Batista to rise, but the Animal was out cold. John picked Night up and carried her out of the arena again.

He carried her all the way to the General Manager's office.

"Eric, I'm going to need Night to stay on until I resolve this fight with Batista," John said to Bischoff.

"Eric nodded. "Alright, that'll be fine." Eric cast a sidelong glance at Night.

"That is unless she wants to get paid the same as a regular superstar."

Night shook her head.

"No, I'm fine with like a third of their pay, but I am going to need some kind of pay, since I am apparently going to be away from my job for a while." _Besides, I'm sure I could convince him to give me more if I really wanted it. _

Eric nodded; his mind seemed to be on other matters more important than John and Batista's feud and Night's pay. He waved his hand for them to leave. The corners of John's lips twitched into a smile. Night looked up at him.

"What's with the smile?" she asked and traced it with her finger. He smiled and leaned down close to her, since she was only five-feet, five-inches and he was over six.

"I get to spend more time with you. That's why." He picked her up and twirled her around. He kissed her lips as she slid down him to her feet.

"Let's go see some other people, namely Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Hurricane, and Big Show. I know where they'll be."

They walked, arm-in-arm, down the hall to a common room that had a plethora of couches and televisions. There was a buffet table against one wall and a giant big screen, showing the arena, against the other wall. There was a great shout of "Hey Cena" and "Yo, Cena" as the two of them entered.

Cena gave a few people a wave and walked over to a small group near one of the little televisions. By little I mean, sixty inch, flat panel, plasma TV. Small, right? The group was watching a basketball game; Lakers vs. Blazers. The Lakers were winning twenty to fifteen.

"Oh come on! Defense!" Matt Hardy yelled.

Shawn Michaels and Big Show were laughing.

"At this rate, Matt, you are going to owe us 25 bucks each," Shawn said between laughs.

Matt glared at the two laughing and continued to shout at the TV. "You watch," he said. "The Blazers will come back and win it all by thirty points! Then we'll see whose laughing."

The two continued to laugh as John and Night sat next to them on the extra large couch.

"Hey John, who's the chick?" Shawn asked interested.

" Night River ," John replied his eyes twinkling.

Night smiled at Shawn and Big Show who had become involved in the conversation. Shawn smiled back and proffered his hand.

"Shawn Michaels, but I'm sure you already knew that." He smirked at her.

Big Show pushed Shawn out of the way and held out his hand. Night snorted and tried to shake his hand, but it was more like Show was shaking her. His hands were three times the size of hers. Hurricane stood up and walked over. Night stood up and hugged him.

"Ah, Hurricane, you are so great," Night said. The two sat back down on the couch with the rest of the group. Matt waved his hand and mumbled hi. He was till very engrossed in the game, which was almost over and the Blazers were still losing. Night leaned over and hugged Matt from behind.

"Matt, Matt, Matt. What does it matter? It's just a game," she whispered to him.

John smiled and pulled her away. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on, we should be coming out again in a few minutes and it might take us that long to get out there."

Night smiled and took his hand. It was warm and soft. He helped her off the couch. He put his hand on the small of her back and gently led her out to the hallway. They strolled down the hall, arms around each other, Night in blissful happiness.

They reached the door to the arena without incident. John took Night to the side and hugged her.

"What was that for?" she asked puzzled. He shrugged.

"I felt like hugging you. Is that bad?" he replied, injure showing in his eyes. Night smiled at him holding part of his heart for her to take or to break.

"No, I was just wondering, why." She hugged him back, looking up at his face. "I love it when you hug me."

John smiled and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. Night smirked. _Boys…_ She stood up on her tip-toes and met his lips with her own. They split and Night blinked slowly. She was so happy. She didn't know she could be so happy.

John laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "You're so sweet to me." John's music came on and he stepped away from her.

"Wait here until I announce you then you can come out. You are going to come out to my old music. Do whatever you want, just get to the ring as fast as you can. I want to keep you safe."

Night nodded and smiled at him. John walked over to the door and entered the arena to loud cheering. Night smiled at little as she thought of all the girls out there that were wishing that they were in her place. She listened intently as John talked to the audience and degraded Batista. It seemed they were feuding now. _Over me!_ John announced that Night was going to be on Raw for a while and bade her to come out.

Night was about to walk forward into the arena when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to looked at the hand when a cloth was put of her face. Night's vision went black and the last thing she heard was a deep bass voice laughing manically.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This is my first wrestling fanfic that I've put up. I hope that you will be gentle, please no flames, but if nessisary I will take them. I would like some reviews. Please review! Um... As you might be able to tell I kinda changed things around a bit. I hope no one cares much. I hope you enjoyed it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of it's characters. I only own Night. :D_


	2. Underneath the Pale Moonlight

Chapter 2: Beneath the Pale Moonlight

--------------------------------------

Night opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room, probably a small room, from what she could tell from her vague surroundings. She tried to move, but only managed to fall over because her wrists and ankles were tied to each other. Night eventually got her hands around to her lap and ripped off the duct tape that was covering her mouth.

The young woman untied her ankles and stretched her legs. She brought the rope to her mouth and felt it with her lips. It was a very small rope, but wrapped around her wrists many times. Night used her teeth to bite sections of the rope, successfully weakening it. She broke the rope and massaged her wrists.

Night reached into her pocket and retrieved her trusty lighter. It was green and Mikie had given it to her for her birthday. Luckily, she was a pyromaniac and took it everywhere with her. From the lighter's light, she could see that she was in some sort of a closet.

Night stood and walked over to the door. She reached for the doorknob, but didn't turn it. What was the odd chance that it would actually be unlocked? Should she turn it and feel like a fool if it was locked or should she not turn it and feel dumb if it was unlocked?

She slowly turned the doorknob and miraculously, it opened. She opened the door confused. _Why in heaven's sake is the door unlocked? _

Night cautiously peeked her head out and looked down the corridors. She was in the hall that John and she had previously walked down. She quietly closed the door and headed down to the common room. When she walked into the room, there was no one there and all was dark. _Where is everyone? _

Night checked her pockets again and came up with her cell phone. She flipped it open and checked the time. It was midnight. That could be a good reason why no one was around and why only the emergency lights were on. Night looked around; where was her kidnapper? Weren't kidnappers supposed to watch the kidnapped?

The young woman checked all the doors she came to, seeing if they were locked, which most of them were. The ones that were unlocked, no one was in them anyway. _How am I supposed to get out of here?_ The outside doors were odd doors and locked both the outside and the inside. Night pounded on the doors.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I'LL DIE IN HERE! I'LL SUFFOCATE!" Night screamed and finally sank to the floor. _Okay, let's think about this logically. How did I get stuck in here? Hmm… don't know. How am I supposed to get out? Also, don't know. I'M GOING TO DIE IN HERE!_ Night screamed as loud as she could. Maybe there was someone that could get her out.

"Um, excuse me, miss. Can I help you?"

Night stopped screaming. She looked up at the small old man, smiling down at her and leaning on his mop handle. He had wispy white hair and stubble coated his chin.

"Who are you?" she asked and huddled against the door. The old man smiled.

"Preston P. Coburn, at your service, ma'am," the man said and nodded his head. Night smiled. He seemed like a nice old man, like a grandpa or something.

"Um, can you help me get out of here?" Night asked hopefully. Preston scratched his chin thoughtfully. He sat there pondering for ten minutes it seemed before he finally nodded.

"Yeah, I can help you get out." He pulled a bundle of keys out of his pocket and put on in the lock of the door. He turned it and the lock clicked. Night smiled an ear-to-ear smile. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. She turned around.

"Thank you, Preston. I appreciate this so much. Is there anything I can do for you?" Night asked. Preston shook his head, his hair flying around his head.

"Nope, I'm just trying to help out a beautiful young lady." He smiled a gentle fathering smile. Night turned to leave when she was almost ran over by an incoming body. She flattened herself against the open door and hoped that she wasn't going to get crushed. The person grabbed Preston by his shoulders.

"Coburn, have you seen my gray shirt? The one with the buttons?" the being questioned. Night stared at the person trying to recognize who it was. An epiphany hit her like a speeding train. _Matt Hardy! _

"Matt! Matt!" Night ran over and hugged Matt. "You can help me! I need to find John. He can help me get a place to stay for the night." Night batted her eyes at Matt and then giggled.

"Please, Matt."

Matt looked at her confused for a few seconds before realization crept into his face.

"Oh yes, Night, wasn't it?" He asked. Night nodded enthusiastically, even though she was a little put out that he didn't remember her name.

"Yes, I can help you, but I have to find my shirt," Matt replied to her unasked question. Preston walked back to his cart, which was a few feet away. He pulled a gray shirt out of a dry cleaning bag and handed it to Matt. Matt smiled, took off his shirt and put on the gray one. He handed Night the previously worn shirt.

"Here, you can have this. I don't need it anymore," he said and started to walk away. Night looked down at herself and realized she didn't have Cena's gear on anymore. She pulled Matt's shirt over her head and smelled it. It smelled wonderful and it made her gloriously dizzy.

Matt led Night to his car and drove her to the hotel where the superstars were staying. Matt walked over to the girl at the counter.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what room John Cena is staying in? This young lady needs to talk to him," he said, leaning on the counter and flirting with the girl on duty. She giggled when he flashed her a smile. Checking her computer, she replied, "Room 132E. That would be on the fifth floor on the left side."

Matt smiled at her again. "Thanks, babe," he said before winking and taking Night to the elevator. He pulled her in even though there were already ten people in there and they should have waited for another one. _What in heck are all these people doing in this elevator at one in the morning? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know._ Night had to snuggle up to Matt to fit in the elevator. He smelled like his shirt. _Well, obviously…_ It made Night nauseated, but in a good way.

When they reached the fifth floor, most of the people had trickled out, but Night was still snuggled up to Matt. She was intoxicated with his scent. Matt pulled her down the hall to Cena's room. Matt knocked because Night seemed unable to stand by herself.

John came to the door and was about to yell at the people who had disturbed him. However, when he saw who stood at his door, his eyes immediately softened. Matt handed Night over to John. By this time, she had almost collapsed and Matt had to carry her, so he literally handed her over to John.

John carried her in and laid her on the couch. Matt followed him in. Night smiled goofily. Matt shook his head and smiled.

"Where did you find her?" John asked turning to Matt.

"She was wandering around in the arena when I came back for my shirt."

"Why is she like this?"

"I don't know, I just brought her straight here," Matt said, anger starting to permeate his voice. John stared at him. He finally shook his head.

"Did you want something to eat or drink? I just ordered Chinese."

Matt shook his head. "Nah, I have to be getting back; take care of her, John," he said as he walked out the door.

John came and sat by Night. He pulled a blanket up around her. Night smiled. Her head was beginning to clear.

"I'm going to get you some soup, okay?" he asked and got up to go get her some, not waiting for an answer. Night rested her eyes and john came back not a moment later, a giant mug of soup in his hands.

"Here, drink some of this. It might help." John handed her the mug and helped her tip it to her mouth. The soup was like liquid fire as it rushed down the back of her throat. The soup cleared Night's head and she drank some more. John sat on the edge of the couch and smoothed down the blanket. Night sat the mug on the tale.

"What kind of soup was that?" she asked John.

"Wonton."

"Oh, I'm going to have to try some more. That was good stuff."

"Did you want something to eat? I ordered more food than I can eat."

Night smiled. "Do you happen to have a chicken salad with those little noodles in it? Some ranch too?"

John nodded and got her the salad she requested. Night sat up and John put some pillows behind her.

"So tell me what happened to you?" John asked hesitantly. Night took a deep breath and launched into her story.

"Well, I was waiting for my cue when suddenly a cloth with chloroform was put over my face and I passed out. I woke up in a closet and met the nicest janitor named Preston. We chatted and then Matt came. I pleaded with Matt and he brought me here. I don't remember who did it. All I know is that whoever kidnapped me has a deep bass voice when they laugh."

John nodded throughout her story.

"Hmm… I don't know who it could be. I'll just have to keep better track of you now."

Night smiled. "I supposed you will, but right now I would like to get some sleep. I'm going to eat my dinner first."

Night ate her salad in silence and gave John her empty bowl. She snuggled down into the blanket and pulled it up around her head.

"I don't think so," John said and picked her up. He carried her to his bed (his room was a suite) and got out a large shirt for her to wear to bed. He left to go clean up their dinner food. Night changed into John's shirt and crawled under the covers.

John walked back in and took off his shirt. He had some long basketball shorts on, so he climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Night. Night smiled dreamily. _What a wonderful end to a very weird day. _

------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, I suppose I need to explain a few things. First of all, I know some people are going to be confused, but yes, I wrote _he climbed onto the bed_ like that on purpose. He is not under the covers like she is. Um… there was something else that I thought I had to explain, but I don't remember now. MUCHO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROES! Heheh I love reviews…**

_Disclaimer: Again… I only own Night. Preston owns himself and so does Mikie… which I forgot to mention last chapter._


	3. Mornings of Gold

Chapter 3: Mornings of Gold

Night woke up and looked at the nearest clock. It was almost noon . Night snuggled deeper into John's arms and closed her eyes. John moved slightly and got off the bed as quietly as he could without disturbing Night. He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Night smiled and hugged the blankets closer to her. After a few minutes, when John was shaking her gently, Night realized she had fallen back asleep. John set a tray in front of her when she had sat up. There was bacon, eggs, toast, milk, juice, and jam.

Night looked at the food. _I can't eat all of this… oh well._ Se started eating. In between bites, she said, "You didn't have to do this for me." John smiled.

"Yeah I know, but I feel responsible for you. After all, it is my fault that you were kidnapped."

"Why didn't you come to look for me?" Night asked. The question had been plaguing her since she had woken up after being taken. John frowned. Night could tell he had been dreading this question.

"I thought that you had gone home. I thought you didn't want to stay with me." He looked down as if ashamed.

Night gave John a quick hug. "It's okay. I forgive you. Is there any place that I can shower and get a change of clothes?" Night asked, quick to change the subject.

John nodded and left for a while. Night finished eating all the food that she could and got up. She stretched and hugged John's shirt close to her. She walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Apparently, John liked strawberry shower stuff and had specifically requested some. Either that or just got some for her that morning. Night was lotioning herself up when John returned. She wrapped a towel around herself and went out to see what kind of clothes John had bought her.

He had four bags full of clothes sitting on the bed.

"Did you have to buy all these clothes? I'm almost certain I could never wear all these clothes at once."

John shrugged. "I asked the cashier if she could help me pick out some clothes for a girl. Before I finally got out of the store, I had five or six helping me pick out clothes. That would be the reason I have all these. You can have them all; I can't very well use them."

Night went over and looked through the bags. Some of the clothes were way too preppy for her, but there were some cute clothes. Night picked out some lacy pink and green underwear. She rifled through the sacks and came up with a very cute, long sleeved, orange button up shirt with small pink pinstripes. Night smirked and went through another bag. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans with holes in them. Not the kind that have the holes in weird places, but the kind that had the holes that you would get from wearing them all the time.

Night grabbed her chosen clothes and a small bag of cosmetics that John had bought. She also grabbed some ankle-high neon green socks and walked back to the bathroom. Night changed, put on some make-up and walked back out. John smiled and opened his arms.

Night giggled at his cheesiness and went to run over to him, but forgot she was only wearing socks. She slipped on the linoleum and fell on her butt. John smiled and tried not to laugh. He walked over to her and held out his hand. Night glared up at him.

"Oh come on. It's not my fault you fell on your butt."

"Yes, it is."

"How's that?"

"If you weren't so darn cute, I wouldn't have run toward you. Therefore, I wouldn't have fallen down," Night replied and took John's hand. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. John smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Night stood on her tiptoes and kissed John's lips lightly. John pulled her tighter against himself and kissed her back.

Night flicked the tip of her tongue out to touch John's lips. She could feel John smirk against her lips and he flicked her tongue with his. John lifted Night off the floor and took her over to the couch. He laid her on it and broke lip contact. Night ran her fingers over John's lips and smiled. John leaned back down and began to kiss Night's neck. Night giggled and pulled him closer. John was kissing his way back up to Night's lips when someone knocked on the door.

"Cena, time to get up! We have to go practice!"

John rolled his eyes and continued his ministrations on Night. The knocking increased its intensity.

"CENA! Don't make me break down this door!"

Night pushed John away. "As much as I'm loving this, you'd better go open the door."

John sighed and got up to go open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked as he opened the door. Matt Hardy was standing there ready to knock again.

"You know that we are supposed to be there right now. In fact, we are already 'fashionably' late!"

John rolled his eyes and opened the door further. "Well, come in. I have to go shower quickly, but you can wait with Night." John walked away and Matt closed the door. He walked over and sat by Night. He was wearing the same cologne that he had been wearing the night before. It made her dizzy. Matt put his arm around Night and pulled her close to him.

"Night, I have some bad news. That janitor that helped you last night? He, uh… he's passed on."

Night gasped. "What? What happened?"

"He was walking home late last night and was caught in the middle of a gang fight. He was shot."

Night put her head against Matt's chest. A tear slid down her face and buried itself in Matt's shirt. _He was such a nice funny old man. I never actually got to talk with him. Poor guy. It's so sad. I bet his family is heart broken. Did he have any family?_ That thought made Night sadder.

A throat was cleared and Night looked up to see a squeaky clean John standing there. He took one look at her tear stained face and stood her up. He pulled her close to him and patted her on the back. One hand stroked her long black hair.

"Sh, it's okay. Everything will be alright." _He doesn't even know what's wrong and yet he still can effectively comfort me._

Night took a deep breath and breathed in the sweet proliferious bouquet that was John's smell. He smelled wonderful and it was not a smell that made Night dizzy. She backed out of John's arms.

"Well, I think it is high time that we adjourn to where ever it is we are supposed to be."

John nodded and Matt opened to door. All three of them exited the room and went to their separate cars, except for Night who rode with John. They reached the arena without incident. John walked over and helped Night out of the car. They walked into the arena and John went to work out. Night lay back against the chair she was sitting in. Night closed her eyes and drifted into the place between sleep and awake. Her mind was completely blank. A large hand came and tapped her on the head.

"Uh, you sleeping?"

"No, I'm just contemplating the greater meaning of life," Night replied opening her eyes. A giant person was about three inches from her face. Night creamed. A hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sh! what's the problem?" The body asked. Night's eyes swam into focus. Batista stood in front of her. Night raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" she asked aggressively.

"Whoa, what's the hostility?"

"I'm sure you're the one that kidnapped me!"

"I did not!" Batista said affronted. Night re-raised her eyebrow. Batista gave her a look that was pleading without actually pleading. _I need to master that look_. Night patted the seat beside her. Batista smiled a triumphant smile and sat down.

"So…" Batista said. Night smirked to herself and closed her eyes.

"Is that what you came here to do? Sew?"

Batista gave her a quizzical look and even though Night couldn't see it, she smiled.

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter. So why did you really come over here?"

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" he asked hesitantly. _Lunch? Is John planning on taking me? I don't know. I'll have to go ask him._

"I'm going to have to ask John first."

"So you always do everything John says? Come on, your old enough to make decisions by yourself."

"If you are going to be rude, then I won't go at all! I don't want to make John mad. If you do remember, John and you are feuding."

Batista nodded and gave his acquiescence. "Fine. Go ask John. He'll say no, though."

Night nodded and got up to go find John. She found him bench pressing some weights. They looked heavy.

"Uh, John, can I talk to you?"

John put the bar on the holder and stood up. "Yeah, sure. What did you want?"

Night smiled. _He's so hot when he gets done working out._

"I was wondering if it would be okay with you if I could go to lunch with Batista. Just lunch. That's all," Night said slowly.

John glared over at the door. Night turned around and found Batista standing in the doorway. _Grr! Why did he have to come? He's going to make it harder to get John to say yes!_ John started toward him, but Night per her hand on his chest. He looked down at her. Night gave him a look and kissed his chin. John stopped and kissed Night.

"John, come on. It's only lunch. I promise I'll be careful. Please." She gave him a puppy dog look. John's eyes softened. He kissed her again and hugged her close.

"Okay. Go ahead, but stay in well populated, well lit areas," John said softly letting her go.

"Yes, mother," Night replied smiling and kissed John again. She walked over to Batista. He put his arm around her and smirked back at John. John watched Night's retreating figure and sighed.

Night smiled. _Lunch with 'Tista. This is gonna be interesting..._

**Author's note: I hope that this chapter was good. I quite liked it, although ****Preston** **(my friend) refused to read it because they made out. He's kind of a weird guy. Anyway, I hope I left a moderately good cliffhanger that will keep you coming back for more. Please Review! Reviews are very much appreciated! I love them. I adore them! YAY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize... unless you've read the first two chappies cause then youd recognize Night and Preston, who both belong to me... actually Preston belongs to himself, but for the sake of the story, I own him. Much like Mikie, who isn't in this chapter, but will be in later chapters. Ya know this disclaimer is almost as long as my author's note. Hm...


	4. Pink Champagne on Ice

**1Chapter 4: Pink Champagne on Ice**

Batista took Night to Olive Garden. It was her favorite restaurant. They told a table in the corner and ordered drinks. Night got a virgin strawberry daiquiri, Batista ordered a bottle of pink champagne.

Night picked up one of the bread sticks and took a huge bite. Batista started laughing.

"Hungry?" he asked. Night shook her head. She swallowed.

"No, I just really like these bread sticks. You should try them."

Batista took one and they ate in silence for a while, until a certain song came on. Night sang along with part of it.

"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine; that's amore!"

Batista laughed again. He poured Night some of the champagne.

"Let's see if we can make the world shine," he said. "How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-one," Night replied. Batista nodded.

"Good."

Night downed the pink liquid in one gulp. Batista filled her glass again and drank his own. They ended up drinking the entire bottle and ordering more.

Night pounded her glass on the table. "More, good sir, more!" Batista tried to pour her more, but missed her glass. Night grabbed the bottle and drank some before Batista stole it and drank the rest. Batista stood up and beckoned Night to him. She stood up wobbly and walked over to him. Batista patted her on the head.

"You are so plastered. Come let us go call a limo." Night nodded and snuggled close to Batista.

"You smell like Axe and champagne, I like it."

Batista and Night swayed out to the street. A waiter called them a cab and took Batista's money to pay for the meal.

"So, Night River," Batista said, walking away from the cab. "What brings you to a place like this?"

"I live here, right over there," she replied. "Right through that park. Let's go hang in the park!" Night let go of Batista and clapped her hands. "Please."

"Yes, of course, we can," Batista said boisterously and walked out into the road. Night jumped into Batista's arms and he carried her across the street. She snuggled down closer to him and smiled. Batista carried her to a secluded sunny spot and laid her down.

"Now, fair maiden, what shall we do?"

"Let's just lay here and enjoy the sunlight." Night stretched luxuriously on the lawn. Batista rolled over almost on top of her.

"Enjoy the sunlight?"

Night put her arms around Batista's neck and pulled herself closer to him. She gazed up at him, his face swam before her view. The alcohol content of her blood was very high and it was starting to effect her. Night kissed Batista's lips gently. His image was fussy and was going darker by the second. Batista laid his body on top of Night and kissed her gently.

Night pulled Batista closer and he kissed her jaw all the way down to her neck. Night closed her eyes and sighed. Her eyes fluttered once and then she passed out.

Night opened her eyes. She was looking at the ceiling of the gym that John was at. She quickly closed her eyes against the light. A cold thing caressed her forehead and she could see the lights dim from behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes again cautiously. It was safe for her brain and she smiled. She turned to look at an object of warmth sitting next to her. It was John. John was stroking a wet towel across her forehead.

"You okay, Night?" John whispered. Night nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think so. How did I get here?" She sat up slowly. John put his hand on her back.

"Batista brought you back. He said you passed out while you were walking through a park. He seemed really worried." John handed her a glass of water and some aspirne. Night took the asprine and sipped the water.

"Is that all he said," Night said nervously. John looked at her confused.

"Yeah, why?"

Night shrugged. "Just wondering if anything had happened after I passed out." John shrugged in return.

"Nope, nothing else. Can you stand?"

Night nodded. She stood up wobbly and grabbed onto John's arm.

"You sure you're okay?"

Night nodded again and stood up. She walked over to the door of the room and opened it. Bright light hit her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear the black spots from her eyes. She put her arm around John's waist and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"There is going to be a taping or RAW tonight. You don't have to do much. Just come out with me and cheer me on. You know, the usual. It's a match against Batista. I might come out early and insult him. I haven't really decided yet."

"I think you should. It would be fun for you and the fans would love it."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I always enjoyed it when you came out and rapped out some insults. It was awesome!"

John nodded and smiled. "Alright, I will then."

John hugged her close to him and kissed her forehead. Night smiled. _I hope nothing happened with Batista that I don't remember. I did promise I would be careful. Please let nothing have happened._

Time passed quickly and before Night knew it, it was dark and RAW had begun. John and Batista's match was last so Night spent most of her time in the common room with the other wrestlers.

It was only a few minutes into RAW, though, when Batista made an announcement. Night got off the couch she had been sitting on next to Ken Kennedy. She walked over to one of the televisions showing the arena. Batista was smirking and held a videotape in his hand.

"Some of you may know that I had lunch with Night River this afternoon. I had someone follow us, secretly, and record everything that happened. I think that Cena should see some of this. Play it."

Night watched in horror as it showed Batista and herself ordering more and more of the pink champagne. They stopped the tape right as they were leaving Olive Garden, Night doing a scary dance that she didn't remember doing.

_What is John going to think? I told him I would be careful! How could Batista do that to me? I trusted him!_

Matt came up and stood next to her. He put his arm around Night's shoulder as Batista promised to show everyone the rest of the tape later. Tears rolled down Night's cheeks as she realized what John was going to see. Matt turned her to face him and wiped her tears away.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." He hugged her closer and planted a kiss in her hair. He led her over to an unoccupied couch.

"He's going to hate me!" Night said into Matt's chest.

"If he hates you for getting drunk, then he never deserved you."

Night looked up at Matt. "You really think so?"

Matt nodded and they walked back over to sit by Mr. Kennedy... Kennedy. They were watching _The Princess Bride_. It was almost over when John came to get Night for his match.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that have been rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The end."

Night smiled. _I'd like to have a kiss like that someday._ She looked up at John standing next to the couch. She stood up and they walked down the hall. Night stopped John.

"John, do you hate me?"

"No! How could you think that?" he asked her astonished. She shrugged.

"I promised you I would be careful and I wasn't. Can you promise me that no matter what Batista shows on the rest of that tape that you will believe me that I meant none of it. I wasn't being myself."

John looked at her frightened face and pulled her into a tight hug. "Of course, I could never be mad at you." He smiled and they walked to the entrance curtain.

"John Cena!" Jillian yelled. John took Night's hand and they walked out of the curtains. The crowd went wild, some cheering, some booing. Night blushed, most of the boos were probably for her.

Batista was already out there in the ring and was smirking at Night. She glared at him and clung tighter to John. Batista laughed.

The match itself went well... for Batista. John was losing horribly. Batista gave him a Batista bomb, but John battled back and gave Batista the F-U for the win. Night hurried and climbed into the ring to congradulate him on his victory. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Batista waved his hand weakly and they started rolling the tape. Night clutched John's arm and watched the video show her and Batista walk into the park. It showed them lay down on the grass and start making out.

Night looked at John cautiously. _What does he think?_ Apparently, it had gone further, but not much after Night had passed out. John looked at Night as if she were a tiny bug to be squished and shook her off. His eyes filled with a mixture of disappointment and anger. He seethed.

"How could you? I trusted you," he whispered, his tone deadly. He pushed Night down onto the mat.

Night crawled over and grabbed John's leg.

"John, please."

John glared at her and shook her off. "Don't touch me." Night watched as John walk out of the arena. She got up and ran after him with Batista's bass voice laughing behind her.

"John, John! Wait!"

John kept walking and when he got to his dressing room, he locked the door. Night ran over to the door and beat on it. She turned her back to the door and slid down it. She buried her face in her hands, her knees pulled up to her chest. The camera man zoomed in on her figure. A man came and helped her up. He hugged her tightly.

"I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault."

Night looked up into Matt Hardy's face and smiled.

**A/N: Sorry, this came out much later than I intended. I had thought to get it out much eariler, but with Eddie's death and Batista getting injured on top of all the RL stuff... anyway, here it is. Okay, apologies again. Sorry if you don't like Batista being a Heel. It worked alright. I hope I left you a good cliffy. I do so like cliffies... oh yeah... some quotes...**

"**When the world seems to shine, like you've had too much wine; that's amore!" - _That's Amore_ by Dean Martin**

"**You smell like Axe and champagne, I like it." is modified from "You smell like old people and soap, I like it." from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**

"**If he hates you for getting drunk, then he never deserved you." is modified from something my friend Andrew told me when I was going to break up with my boyfriend over a silly thing.**

**And the whole thing from Princess Bride, which you probably already knew.**

**Hope you like it so far, oh yeah and tell all of your friends about it! I thrive on reviews! Reviews are my heroes! You guys are too of course. And this would be the end of my freakin' long A/N.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... except Night! YAY!_


	5. Lost in the Deepest Star

Chapter 5: Lost in the Deepest Star

Matt held Night close. She cried into his chest and he stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay" he said and pulled Night closer to him. He was wearing his cologne again. Night breathed in deeply and went weak in the knees. She tried to sink to the floor, but Matt picked her up.

"Come with me?"

Night could hardly protest being emotionally drained and high on Matt's scent. She just laid her head against his shoulder and sniffed. Matt kissed her cheek and winked to the camera. He walked down the hall to his dressing room. He closed the door on the cameraman and laid Night down on his couch. He pulled a blanket on top of her. It also smelled like him.

Night pulled the blanket up around her head. Tears fell freely from her eyes and rolled down her nose to splash on the pillow. _How could John do that to me? I thought he understood about Batista. I thought... that's the problem, stupid, you thought. You should stop thinking. In fact, you should just run away. Yes, run away and never come back. You can deal without it. You can deal without everything. Just go back to old jobs, forget about this, forget about everything. Yes, that's what you should do. Run away._

Night rubbed her hands over her eyes. She pushed the blanket off herself and tried to walk out the door. Matt stood up from his spot near the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Away. I can't stay here anymore. Too many people hate me!" she said emotionally. Matt hugged her close.

"No, we can work this out. Both of us." Matt tilted Night's head up to look in her eyes. "Okay?"

Night was still confused about her decision, but decided to go with Matt's suggestion. It seemed the best to her muddled brain. Matt kept hugging her. Night wiped the tears off her face with Matt's shirt and Matt had to stifle the urge to be majorly grossed out. Matt tiled her chin and kissed her gently. It was one of the better kisses Night had, but it just wasn't John.

Matt laid Night back on the couch. "I have to go for a while, but I will be back as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere. I will be back and we will work everything out." He kissed her again. "Everything will work out, I promise."

Matt left the room and Night snuggled down into the blankets again. _Everything will work out. Matt will make everything better._ She closed her eyes and fell slowly asleep.

She woke up to some male voices conversing near her and the large metal door closing. Night cracked her eyelids and looked around. She sat up and immediately wanted to leave. Matt was chatting with Batista.

"What's he doing here? I thought you said everything was going to be okay," Night said. She stood up enraged and started to walk towards the door. Matt grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He hugged her and held her close.

"Calm down. Can we talk about our side of the story? Please, Night." He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again. Night glared at him and pushed him away. She walked over to the couch and sat down angrily. Matt and Batista sat down on either side of her.

"Night, you don't' know John like we do. We heard him talking to himself in his dressing room. You don't want to know what he was going to do," Matt said.

"I only did what I thought was the only way to get you away from him. He is a very manipulative person," Batista said.

Night frowned. _I don't remember John being manipulative. I don't remember him even trying to get me to do anything I didn't want to do. He was so nice. Maybe that's the manipulative part. He was being so nice to me. Guys aren't that nice. It's not possible. The only reason they are nice is to get something they want._

Batista and Matt had been rattling on about how evil John was and trying to convince Night, but she had unknowingly convinced herself.

"I'll help you," she said.

"What!" Batista and Matt said confused.

"I'll help you. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I want to hurt John like he hurt me."

Batista and Matt smiled. Night smiled back. Matt and Batista already had a plan forming in their minds, Night could see.

"So, what do you need me to do, boys?" Night asked.

"Well, we are going to Italy until the next Raw. I suppose you will have to come with us. The Italians will love you. They love me, so they will love you," Batista said. Night grinned.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to go to Italy. I'm so excited. When do we leave?"

The left in the early morning hours of the next day. Night went to John's hotel room to get the clothes he bought her. She found them outside of the room in suitcases. Night felt her heart drop. No matter what she told her new companions, she missed John a lot. She had hoped that she would get to talk to him. He had been avoiding her; she could tell.

Night pressed her ear to the door and heard giggling coming from the room. She started to tear up and quickly picked up her suitcases. She hurried away to a waiting Matt Hardy. As she turned the corner, John peeked his head out and then went back to watching the chick flick movie that was on the _Lifetime_ channel.

John and Night avoided each other on the plane over and at their hotel in Italy. Batista and Matt tried to show Night around, but they didn't know much about Rome themselves. The fourth morning in Rome, Matt suprised Night with a guided tour. She got ready slowly knowing she should be happy. She was in one city of love after all.

Matt and Night walked out of their hotel. There was a mo-ped waiting for them. A tour guide was sitting on a second one. He had curly orange hair. It looked very out of place in Rome. The guide nodded his head.

"Hey, I'm Keith. I'll be your tour guide today. Just follow me."

Matt got on the mo-ped and Night got on behind him. They rode to all of the usual tourist attractions and then went to the coast. The seagulls wheeling in the sky, the fresh air, the quaint little ships on the sea, it made Night smile. She got off and ran over to the rocks wet from the foam of the sea. Matt smiled and followed her. He thanked Keith, handed him some money, and sat next to Night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he said. Night smiled. It was beautiful. Night took off her shoes and socks. She dived in the water and swam away towards the sandy part of the shore. Matt grabbed her stuff and set it next to the rented mo-ped. He took off his shirt and dived in after her.

Night was floating on her back, gently swishing her arms when she ran into a rather solid object. The bump knocked her off balance and she started to sink in the water. She gasped and took in a mouthful of sea water. She kicked and tried to pull herself back up, but her jeans weighed her down. She kicked harder and harder, but she seemed to be caught on something.

Just as she was about to resign to her fate of dying, something grabbed her flailing arms and yanked her upwards. She gasped in gulps of fresh air when she broke the surface. She clung to the person who saved her life.

"Thank you, thank you," she choked out ass she was towed to the shallow water where she could sit. Night coughed up more water and blinked a few times to clear the water out of her eyes. She looked over to thank her rescuer again and her mind went blank. It was John.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. Night grimaced. That sounded more aggressive than she intended.

"Well, that's one way to thank your rescuer," John said and got up to leave.

"Wait, John. Please." Night looked at him pleadingly.

"What?"

"I... uh..."

"What are you doing, Cena? Trying to drown her?" Matt yelled as he came running over. John glared at him. Matt picked Night out of the water and held her close. "You okay?" he asked her.

Night nodded and turned to John. She held her head up high and said, "Thank you, but I don't need your help."

Night could see the hurt in John's eyes. He took a silent deep breath and walked away. Night blinked and a tear ran down her face. Matt couldn't tell though because she was dripping salt water anyway.

Later that night, Batista took Night to a quaint little restaurant tucked away. They ate in relative silence and then went out to watch a street performer. Night wasn't really watching him. She was staring at the sky. She had always been enamored with the sky. The stars, the constellations, the myths surrounding them had always intrigued her. Batista put his arm around Night's shoulder breaking her revere.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. Let's go see the Sistine Chapel."

The girl smiled. She had always wanted to see it. When they got there, she noticed that something seemed to be going on. There was a huge crowd standing about. Night figured she could find her way back and slipped away from Batista. She found the tallest place she could and climbed on top of it. She laid down and stared up at the stars. She hummed a small tune to herself and smiled.

"Oh, excuse me, I –" a voice said. Night looked over at the head peeking above her platform. It's an amazing thing that when you are trying to avoid someone they seem to show up when you least expect them. John and Night stared at each other. Time seemed to slow down. Night didn't know what to fo. She was supposed to hate him, but he had been so nice. Night opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. What could she say? John got down and started to walk away.

Night hopped down and started to follow him, but got lost in the crowd. Night stood still and caught a glimpse of John again. She pushed her way over to him, but again the crowd converged and he was lost. Night was on her way to the outside of the crowd when Batista found her.

"Hey, where have you been? I've been looking for you. Come on, let's go back to the hotel and watch a movie."

Night sighed and took Batista's hand. She allowed herself to be led back to the hotel and back to her room, but declined to watch a movie.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Night.**

_A/N: Sorry this took me really long. I had a major RL issue a while back. I was really down about my writing. I had my self convinced it wasn't worth 2 cents and no one liked it anyway. I vowed never to write again. Then I realized I was being majorly stupid... that and I only made it two days without writing anything... I have also started another story (I know Bad Ariei! Finish one at least!), but it's really good and I have someone who is anxiously waiting for it so they can write a sequel, but at the moment... finishing this one is my first priority. :D That should make some of you happy. I am also almost finished with the 6th chappy. It's pretty good. I hope you will like it. Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing! I love you! Keep it up. Makes me want to keep writing!Sorry for the novel of a A/N..._


	6. If My Friends Could See Me Now

Chapter 6: If my friends could see me now

Night sat in her hotel room. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels. She was only half paying attention to what was going on. She couldn't really understand Italian anyway.

She couldn't figure out what to do or who to believe. Night laughed bitterly. _If my friends could see me now... I wonder what some of them would say? I wonder what advice they would have. I should call one of them. Mikie would have some good advice. I'll call him._

Night pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. She held down the eight and it dialed Mikie. After a couple of rings, an onry Mikie picked up his phone.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I am in a bit of trouble."

"So I've noticed. What did you call me for?"

"I want your advice."

"My advice?"

"Yeah. Um, can you help me?"

"Alright, my advice is for you to just go home."

"No, I already thought about that. That would just leave everything unresolved and wouldn't really solve anything."

"Okay, fine, you don't like my advice, I'm leaving."

"No, Mikie, wait! I really want your opinion, but I can tell you the whole story first?"

"Fine..."

"This is the short version, mind you, but..." Night proceeded to tell Mikie the long short version of what had happened. She included everything that had happened, and I mean everything, the short version of course. An hour later, she was finally done. "And, now I'm all confused because I don't know who to believe. John was so nice, but Matt has helped so much. Who do I believe?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Mikie, hello?"

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep. I thought you said that was the short version."

"Grr! Mikie, do you have any advice for me?"

"Yeah, stop making out with so many guys!"

"Oh, yeah and you wouldn't if you were in my situation with say, Trish and Stacy?" Silence on the phone. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, fine, I would. Now can I give you my advice."

"Go ahead."

"I would go talk to John. See what he has to say. From what you've told me, he seems to be the more truthful one in this situation. If he won't talk to you, make him. I'm sure you could think of a way to make him listen to you. Talk to him and then call me back after. Okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks Mikie. You are my brother from another mother."

"And you are my sister from another mister. So, what else has happened? What is it like there with all of the Superstars?"

Night smiled and told him all about the superstars and they talked far into the night.

The next morning, the superstars left Italy and headed back to the states for a live Monday Night Raw. Night looked all over for John, but he seemed to be avoiding her far better than yesterday.

Night was in the Diva's dressing room staring at her reflection in the mirror. A few of the Divas had picked out an outfit for her. Candice, Victoria, and Torrie had dressed her up, but thankfully, she didn't look like them... for the most part. She did look good though.

Night tucked a wayward strand of her hair behind her ear. A knock sounded at the door.

"Can I come in?"

Night smiled. "Yes, Matt." Matt came in and smiled at her.

"Wow, you look hot. Are you ready? Batista is going to call out Cena. We need to be out there to make it look convincing."

Night grimaced. "I don't think I can do this." Matt hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair off her face.

"I know you can. You are very strong willed, just play that to your advantage. Just think of how mean John was to you and you will be able to." He kissed her and pulled her ponytail out.

Night's long black hair flowed down her back. "You look better with your hair down."

Night smirked and took a deep breath showing off her cleavage. She pretended to pout. "Are you certain?" She ran her hands lightly across Matt's chest.

"Yes, certain," Matt croaked out and kissed Night hard. He pulled her close to him.

"Matt, are you in there?" Batista asked. Night pushed Matt away and opened the door.

"Yes, he's in here. We are ready," Night said and smiled at Batista. _Good to know that I can still seduce people._

Batista and Night walked out to the ring followed by Matt. Batista got into the ring and lifted Night over the ropes. Matt handed him a microphone and got into the ring.

"Cena, we need to talk. Come out here," Batista said. Soon after he finished, John came out and stood at the top of the ramp.

"What do you want, Batista?" he asked exasperated.

"I want you to be punished for the wrongs that you did to Night."

Night coward into Matt trying her hardest to look the part of a poor helpless wronged girl.

"What are you talking about?" Cena asked. Batista glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Night grimaced, not because that was part of the plan, but because she was hurting John. She could see it. The way he stood, his lack of words, they all told of hurt. She had to talk to him.

John shook his head and walked backstage, which made him look even more guilty. Still, the people were behind him, a thing which Night was happy for.

Batista smiled triumphantly and hugged Night. They walked backstage to much booing. The girl grimaced and walked closer to Matt. _I need to talk to John. I have to explain everything. He needs to know the truth, but what is the truth? I'm not sure. Wait, what about that girl in his room before Italy? I don't need to tell him anything! He has already replaced me. I should go talk to him anyway. Confront him about it. That's what I'll do. Confront him about the giggling girl._

Night walked to John's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," John said. Night barged in and stood in front of John. He sat up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Okay so I was told to talk to you by a good friend, so here, I'm talking to you. Why are you doing this to me?"

John stood up. "Why am I doing this to you? What have I ever done to you? Everything I've done since I met you was for you. You were the one who went off with Batista and Matt. You were the one who almost drowned and made me save you."

"You were the one who had a girl in your room before Italy. You were the one who was going to do something to me. I didn't MAKE you save me."

John shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait. What is this about a girl in my room? I don't remember having any other girl in my room other than you."

"Yes, you did! I heard giggling when I picked up my luggage!"

"Oh, you're so stupid! There was no girl in my room!"

"Well, if I'm so stupid, then I'll just leave." Night started walking towards the door. John grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you going to let me explain?"

"No!" Night yelled and tried to shake off John. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Night turned around to face John. "I abhor you!"

"I loathe you!"

"I despise you! I scorn you! I can't stand you! I hate you! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Night screamed in John's face. "YOU ARE SUCH A... A... NOT VERY NICE PERSON!"

"At least, I'm not a whore!"

Tears sprang to Night's eyes. "I hate you," she whispered. "I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She beat her fists on his chest. "I HATE YOU!" She kept screaming at John until she exhausted her strength. "I hate you," she kept saying as she leaned on John for support. He grabbed her wrists. Night struggled against him a little, but had no strength left. She glared up at John as defiantly as she could. "I hate you," she said slowly and venomously. John pulled her closer.

"You know what? I hate you too," and with that said he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Night... and Mikie... but he owns himself... Do I really have to put this on every chapter?_

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others, but I just had to end it right there... it called to me... I'm almost done with the 7th chappy... it's going to be ending soon I think... maybe... Anyway, That last scene is a shout out to my fav RAW scene of all time! CENA AND MARIA ROCK! They are my OTP... Anyway, that would be the end of my AN... keep reviewing! It keeps me writing! YAY does the happy dance for the reviews and hugs them all I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. You May Be Right, I May Be Crazy

Chapter 7: You may be right... I may be crazy

Night's warning lights started flashing in her head. _You hate this guy! He was going to use you! He probably is right now!_ Night was about to push John away when he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. Night melted into his kiss and put her arms around John's neck. John's tongue explored Night's mouth and he held her tighter against himself.

John left a trail of kisses down to Night's neck. He nibbled on her neck and she arched it to allow him better access. He locked a small circle and sucked gently. Night ran her hands through John's hair and pulled his head toward her lips. She kissed him hard and intensely. He kissed her back just as passionately. John picked her up and laid her on the bench he had been laying on previously.

He kissed her collarbones and moved back to her neck. Night took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it. John ran his fingers across her stomach and around to her butt. He rubbed his hand across her butt. Night ran her tongue along John's when he brought his mouth back to hers.

"What are you doing!"

Night pushed John off of her and sat up. Matt and Batista were standing in the doorway of John's dressing room. John tightened his grip on Night's waist. Matt walked over and pushed John to the floor. He pulled Night toward him. Night smelled Matt's cologne and felt weak. She fell into his arms.

Matt held her close and stroked her hair. "Sh, it's okay." _No! Let me go! John! John!_ Night struggled against Matt, but he held her close. John got up and walked over to Night.

"Night, come with me."

Matt shook his head. "She wants to stay with us... with me." Night shook her head.

_No I want to stay with John! I love John!_ It was no use, however, Night's brain was so muddled her body didn't seem to be responding very well to her directions. _Matt, let me go! I want to stay with John! John loves me! Let me go!_

"Night, do you want to stay with Matt?" John asked.

"Of course, she does!" Matt replied. Night was slowly losing her footing and held tighter to Matt. He smiled and held her tight. John took that as Night wanted to stay with Matt. A tear slid down his face and he walked out of the dressing room. Tears fell freely from Night's eyes onto Matt's shirt. She worked up all of the strength she couls muster and pushed Matt away.

"Go away!" she said. Matt moved his arms as if he was waving something toward Night. She caught a whiff of his cologne and tried to block out the smell.

"Are you sure you want me to go away?"

Night nodded and felt herself slipping back under the spell of the cologne. She hurriedly walked away from Matt and Batista. She ran out into the hall and looked for John. He wasn't in the hall, but HBK was.

"Shawn! Did you see which way John went?"

"Yeah, he went that way," he said pointing behind him. Night thanked him and went the way that was indicated. She turned the corner in an all out run and fell to the ground.

"Night, what are you doing here?" Ken Kennedy asked. Night took his outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm looking for John. Did you see him?"

"No, but he could have only gone two ways. I'll help you look. You go that way, I'll go this way."

Night nodded and headed down the hall Ken had indicated. She soon come to a dead end. Looking in each and every door on her way up the hall, she found no one. She ran the rest of the way and almost into Ken again.

"Did you find him?"

"Well..." Ken looked at her unsure of what to do. "Yeah, I did."

"What? Where is he? I need to talk to him." Night pushed Ken out of the way. She only got a few steps before Ken grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you want to go down there."

Night turned back around. "What? Why?" She didn't want for an answer. She sprinted down the hall and turned a second corner. Night stopped suddenly. John was indeed at the end of the hall as Ken had suggested. Night couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot by the spectacle she saw at the end of the hall. John was in the arms of another woman Night had never seen before. She was someone new, but was stealing her man! _Maybe this is what Matt and Batista were talking about... what he was going to do to me and I totally fell for it._

Tears swam down Night's face and she gasped in a breath. John looked up from where his head had been resting on the womans.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gently. Night shook her head. Her brain was unable to formulate words. She had never really believed Matt and Batista when they had told her about John. John was walking toward her. He hugged her tightly. She pushed him away.

"John, how could you?"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Then what is it, huh? You don't even know what it looks like. You are such a... a... player!"

"Will you listen to me? Let me explain."

"No I'm tired to listening to you and falling perfectly into your little traps. It's okay. I understand. You don't have to explain. Just go off with that girl. I suppose she's the one form your room? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. It's okay. I'm just going to go." Night turned around and walked back down the hall. She was sad when John didn't run after her, but when she got back around the corner, Ken was talking to Shawn.

They saw the tears on her face and gave her a hug. Night sniffed and looked up from Shawn and Ken's arms. She pushed them away gently.

"No more making alliances with anyone. I will only make friends," Night vowed. She took the men's proffered arms and they walked to the common room. Few people wanted to talk with Night, but she had such a magnetic personality that she won most of them over eventually. She made friends with everybody. Carlito and Kane, Bischoff and Undertaker, heels and faces, everybody all around.

She was sitting watching a movie when John walked in. She glared at him and turned back around. He spotted her and started walking over. A few of the superstars got up and stood in between them. Night smirked and snuggled down into the couch. _Interesting situation. Everyone on my side, but no one against John. I wonder how that works._ She shrugged. _Oh well, as long as I have people that will stand up for me, I'm good._

John looked over most of the superstars shoulders at Night. His eyes were puzzled, but he shrugged and walked away to the other side of the room. Night let herself fall into Kenny's arms as he sat next to her. The whole Spirit Squad had taken up residence on the couch with Night. She could feel someone staring at her and knew it was John. She continued to watch the movie trying to forget about the gnawing feeling at the back of her brain.

Almost halfway through the movie, she just couldn't take it anymore. Night turned around and glared at John. He kept staring at her as if trying to tell her something. She glared again and was turning around when a movement from John caught her eye. He was nodding his head toward the door. Apparently, she wanted to talk to her.

What was there to talk about? It was obvious to Night that John had just been playing her. He hadn't really loved her, he was just trying to get something from her like most of the other guys she had met. There was some of them, of course, that had been nice, but most had not. Night knew what kind of guy John was. She turned around and snuggled down into Johnny on the other side of her.

Night had to concentrate on the movie to not turn around and look at John. She knew she was still staring at her. The movie ended and John stood up and walked out, but not before giving Night a meaningful look to follow him. Night stood and stretched. Did she really want to follow him? He really seemed like he wanted to talk to her. _I might as well humor him_. Night followed John out into the hall.

He was leaning against a wall near the door. Night walked over and stood in front of him with her arms folded.

"What do you want Cena?"

John pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of her. "I want to explain everything to you."

"What do you have to explain? I already know everything. I have it all figured out."

John took Night by the shoulders. "No, you don't. I need to explain. Please let me."

Night sighed. "Fine. I'm listening."

John sat Night down on a random chair near the end of the hall. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Night, first of all there wasn't a girl in my room. I was probably watching the _Lifetime_ channel. In fact, I'm almost certain I was. I don't know what Matt and Batista told you, but whatever it is, it's not true. I would never do anything to disrespect a woman, let alone you. The woman you just saw me with was my best friend. Her boyfriend just broke up with her and she needed comforting so she came to me. I have no romantic connections to her... except for that one night back in '97... but let's not get into that. I love you, Night. I didn't think I ever really would. Just keep you here because you were cute and you brought in lots of cheers for me. I liked the loving you gave me. I didn't expect to fall for you. I fell hard. I love you. Now do you understand?"

Night had been staring at John throughout his explanation and tears had begun their decent down her face again.

"Oh, John, I've been so stupid! I've been jumping from one conclusion to another, all of them wrong. Please forgive me." She fell to her knees and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

They hugged and John held Night close whispering in her ear his forgiveness for everything she had done to him and that there wasn't anything to forgive. He rocked her back and forth slowly and kissed her forehead. Night looked up into John's eyes and smiled. She kissed him tenderly and felt tears join hers. She wiped John's tears of happiness away and kissed him again.

"I love you, John."

He smiled and kissed her too. "I love you too, Night River." They hugged again.

"Night! How could you do this to me? What have I told you about him!"

Night and John turned toward the voice and saw Matt Hardy standing at the end of the hall.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Night... yeah cause I made her who she is! Yeah! smirks_

**A/N: I hope you like the story so far... it's almost done... I think. I haven't really decided yet, but yeah I think so... I seem to be wrapping things up in the next chapter. Sorry I didn't get this one out sooner... writer's block can be a killer. Anywho, I love all of you who are reviewing! I love reviews! I eat them for my meals... okay not really, but you get the idea. Keep it up. I love you guys:D**


	8. We're All In This Together

**Chapter 8: We're All In This Together**

Night felt John unconsciously tighten his grip. She kissed his cheek and whispered a quick, "Don't worry," before standing up. She helped John up and hugged him tightly.

"Night, come with me," Matt said as he was walking down the hall. Night shook her head slightly and walked, with John, to meet him. "Come with me," he repeated.

"Matt, I could never be with someone who lies to keep me with them. Who makes up lies to get me with him in the first place." She hugged John.

"I never lied to you! I didn't make up anything! I never lied to you!" Matt protested. "I would never do anything like that."

"What was everything about John going to do something to me? About him being manipulative." Night said pointedly.

"I did hear that. I never lied about anything! I remember perfectly what John said that night."

"What night? What did I say? I never said anything about hurting Night," John said suspiciously.

"Yes, you did," Matt said loudly.

"No, I didn't," John shouted back.

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

Night rolled her eyes and pushed the two apart. They had gotten to the point where they would have hit each other if she had not stepped in the way.

"Now shut up, both of you. John let Matt tell us what he heard and then you can refute whatever he says. Okay? Okay. Matt, what did you hear?"

"I was walking by his dressing room when I heard him talking about breaking her heart and hurting her. I stopped to listen, but I couldn't hear any more. I went to tell Batista because I knew that he could do more stuff to John then I coul. Unfortunately, he was already out in his match against Eddie. After he came backstage I told him what I heard and we did the only thing we could do. We kidnapped you. Well, actually, I did, but Batista was there. We stuck you in a closet and tried to time it to when you would wake up. I came back and I didn't want to take you to John's, but I couldn't let you know that it was me that kidnapped you. I was afraid for you, but I knew you wouldn't go with me if I told you. I was the one who recorded you and Batista in the park. We also had figured out that if we did that you would come to us. I love you, Night. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Night laughed silently. He had probably caused more mental pain that he would ever know, but she felt warmth spread from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Even though Matt had hurt her, not lied to her, but did, he had done it all for the best.

"Okay John, what was your version?"

"When I was in my dressing room I was talking about my best friend, how her boyfriend was going to hurt her and break her heart. She didn't listen to me, obviously, and I was right. That's what I was doing earlier. Other than that, I just really thought you were cheating on me with Batista and Matt. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I love you, I do."

Night grimaced. What was she going to do? Both men loved her and she loved them. Of course, she loved John more, but she didn't want to break Matt's heart. She smiled and hugged John. She hugged Matt as well. "Now that we have all that cleared up. Let's go party!" _Best to keep up appearances. I'll choose one of them later... if I have to._

Matt and John hesitantly shook hands and followed Night back into the common room. Night had a little skip in her step as she walked back in. _Everything must look like it's going great_. The three of them sat down on a vacated couch and turned to watch the nearest television.

Night laid her head on John's shoulder. Matt laid on her's and put his arm around her waist, which was probably a little weird for John, but oh well. Night liked it and that was really all that mattered. John kissed Night's forehead and hugged her tightly, albeit awkwardly.The girl smiled and closed her eyes. She slowly felt herself slipping into a deep sleep and could feel Matt's breathing slow. It had been an emotional day for all of them. Night felt safe in-between the boys and fell into slumberland.

Night woke up to screaming and yelling. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes and shook her head. She patted her hair into place without realizing it. She looked around confused and was bumped off the couch when it was shoved.

Night got off the floor and put her hands on her hips. The argumentative words died in her mouth. John and Batista were fighting with Matt standing off to one side. John got thrown into the couch again and it ran into Night's legs making her fall on it. She blew her hair out of her face and got back up. Night ran over to Matt.

"What's going on?"

"Batista came in and saw us on the couch. He was so mad. He wanted to fight us but no one wanted to hurt you, so we gently put you on the couch and got up to fight him. We didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry we did, but it has gotten a little violent." He put his arm around Night and hugged her close. "Sorry for waking you."

Night smelled Matt. He smelled good, but not like he used to smell. "It's okay. I don't mind. I shouldn't have been asleep anyway."

John and Batista were both out on the floor breathing heavily. Night walked over in between them with Matt by her side.

"Now, boys," she emphasized the boys, she knew guys didn't like to be called boys. It hurt their egos. "Let's not fight. I thought we had already gotten over this. Now let's all get along."

Batista and John glared at each other. Apparently, that isn't what they wanted.

"Come on now. I know we can get along. It was all a big misunderstanding. Seriously, if you two don't get along, well then I suppose I will just have to leave." Night had been contemplating this for a long time. She really wasn't a very good wrestler, but then most divas were that way these days. Used only for their looks and not for their wrestling ability. She didn't want to be one of those divas.

"No, you can't leave, Night. Please stay," Matt said. John and Batista were slowly getting up.

"Will someone tell me what's going on please?" Batista asked exasperated. Night walked over and put a hand on his arm.

"'Tista, it was all a big misunderstanding. John wasn't talking about me. He was talking about his best friend. Believe me, I know."

Batista looked skeptical, but shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I could believe you." He held out his hand for John.

John looked at it and hesitantly took it. They shook hands and Night hugged them both.

"Yay! We are all friends now."

It wasn't long after that, the four of them became an unstoppable force in the WWE. Night trained with the boys and became a decent wrestler. She could beat almost any of her opponents. She had lost only very few matches and occationally helped her boys win some of theirs. It was only natural for her to do that. She didn't like doing it, but when it was called for, she did.

She got to see many places, not just Italy. They went to England, Canada, Japan, France, Germany. They were booed in some places, cheered until they were deaf in others. Night couldn't have been happier. She even got to meet some of the Smackdown Superstars when they had Wrestlemainia and other pay-per-views where they were all together. Her favorite, she decided, was the Undertaker, but he wasn't in the PPVs very much anymore.

However happy she might be she still missed her friends and family. She found herself getting homesick. The boys tried to keep her happy and occupied, she still missed her friends terribly.

_**Author's Note:** Sorry that this was so long in coming out. RL has a horrible way of interfering when you least expect or want it to. Anyway, there is only one more chapter left and it probably won't be a very long one. It's only the finishing chapter. I hope you have liked my story. I did... except for the last chapters. I don't know... maybe someday I will come back and see if I can fix it to my liking, but probably not. Anyway, review please. I will love you forever. I already do if you have read this far with me. YAY! Go your guys! I love you:D_


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: Think of Me

Night sat back in the limo and sighed. She had her own limo now. Of course, it was still property of the WWE, but it had Night's name on it. She looked over to the guy sitting next to her. John had opted to go in Night's limo instead of his own car. Night smiled and opened the door. They were in Phoenix, Arizona. She got out of the car and waited for John to get out. They walked into the arena together and John kissed Night softly.

"I love you, Night," he said.

"I know, I love you too," she replied.

This night the group was to fight the whole Spirit Squad, which wouldn't be hard, since there was three, technically four, against the five of them. Night had opted to distract them, while the other three took them out.

The show went as scheduled for them and they went backstage laughing. Night went into her dressing room to change and stopped, staring.

"MIKIE!' She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. How have you been?"

Night stood back and held her arms out. "How does it look I've been?"

Mikie smiled and hugged her again. "You look good."

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends."

Night grabbed Mikie and pulled him to the dressing room. She knocked and walked in regardless of whether anyone was naked or not. Luckily, they weren't. Batista, John, and Matt came over.

"Night, what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to introduce Mikie to you guys. Mikie, this is John- well you know them. Guys, this is Mikie." They shook his hand and he stood there with his hand out as he was introduced to more of the superstars. After he had been introduced to everyone, Night took him back out and into her dressing room.

"So Mikie, what's going on?"

"Well..." he trailed off a little glassy-eyed.

Night snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello Mikie! Earth to Mikie! What's up?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, not much. I was just here visiting my cousin Curtis and I decided to come see you. Everyone has missed you."

"Ya know, I've missed them too." Night sighed and Mikie hugged her tight.

"There is always a job waiting for you when you decide to come home, if you ever do you know," Mikie said comfortingly.

"I know." Night hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There are a few more people I want you to meet and then I have to go." Mikie nodded and Night led him off to meet the rest of the Divas.

They walked back into Night's dressing room. Mikie flopped on her couch. "Wow, I never thought I'd get to meet those girls."

Night smirked. "Who were your favorites?"

"Trish. Trish is my favorite. And then Lita. I like her too," he said.

Night laughed, sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there for quite sometime before Mikie stood up.

"Well, Night River, it has been lovely chatting and all that, but I'm afraid I really must dash."

Night stood up and looked around unsure of what to say. "Um, Mikie."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could come with you and go home." Night said hesitantly.

"Of course you can. You can, can't you? I mean, you're not under contract to stay or anything?"

"No, I'm not. I can leave when I want to. That was part of our agreement," Night said sadly. "But I'm not sure I want to."

Mikie shrugged. "Well, if you want to come home with me, just call me up. I will come pick you up." Night nodded and kissed Mikie on the cheek.

"Have fun," She waved goodbye to him and sat down on her couch. She had only been sitting there a couple of minutes when a knock sounded on the door.

"Can I come in?" John peeked his head in the door. Night gave him a smile and patted the couch by her. John grinned and flopped down next to her. "How ya doing?"

Night shrugged. "Okay. I'm not really sure."

"Why what's wrong?" John asked concerned. Night laid her head on his shoulder cuddling up to him.

"I really want to go home, but I really want to stay. What do you think I should do," she said looking up at him.

John kissed her. "Do you even need to ask that? I want you to stay here." Night smiled and kissed him back.

"Then maybe I will." She looked at her watch. "But now it is time for us to go to the hotel."

The couple got up and were driven to the hotel where they went their separate ways when they reached the floor they were both rooming on.

"Goodnight, my diva," John said.

"Goodnight, my lover," Night replied and kissed him before going into her room.

The next day found Night staring at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten much sleep. She had been too busy thinking about what she should do. Luckily, today was a travel day so she could sleep on the plane if needed. The door of her room opened slowly and John walked in. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Hello beautiful."

"John, what if I had been prancing around my room naked?" Night said indignantly, although she was happy to see him.

He smirked at her. "Well that would have been a sight to see."

Night laughed. "How did you get a key to my room?"

"The desk clerk gave me one. It wasn't really that hard to get."

"I see. Well I have to get ready. Go watch tv or something while I get ready." Night got out of bed, showered and got ready for the day. She modeled her outfit for John. It was one of the outfits he had bought her all those months again. "All right! I'm ready lets go. Turn off the tv. We are going to be late!"

Night grabbed John's arm and dragged him out the door. They boarded the plane and cuddled in first class together. Eric Bischoff happened to be sitting near them. Night kissed John and got out to leave.

"I have to go chat with Eric. I'll be back." John nodded and kissed her neck. Night walked down to Eric and sat down next to him.

"What can I do for my hottest Diva?" Eric asked.

"I have something to ask you," Night said slowly.

"Okay. Shoot."

"I can leave at any time, can't I?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. That was part of our agreement. Why do you ask?" Eric said.

"I would like to leave the WWE," Night said quickly.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm home sick. I want to see my family and friends."

"Oh well, that can be arranged and you can still be in the WWE," Eric said taking her hands in his. "Please stay."

"No, I feel I should go home. Am I let out of our agreement?" Night asked tears filling her eyes. She didn't want to leave. Eric sighed.

"I guess so. If you really want to leave, there is nothing stopping you."

Night smiled sadly. "Thanks Eric. I'm going to say goodbye and then leave. I don't want to burden you with having to buy me a return ticket."

The two friends hugged and Night walked off the plane. John, Eric and her were the only WWE superstars on the plane. The rest of the superstars were meandering around the airport. Night went said her tearful goodbyes to everyone except John who was still on the plane.

Night walked back onto the plane and smiled at John. "John I have something to tell you."

John saw Night's face and stood up hugging her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I need to go home. My family misses me and I miss them. I won't be coming with you. I'm leaving the plane." She hid her head in John's shirt. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Night. More than you will ever know. I love you." He kissed her passionately and a tear ran down his cheek. Night wiped it away.

"Don't cry, John, please."

"But I'll never see you again."

Night backed away and smiled. "Don't worry. I love you. I'll come back every now and then," She said and walked off the plane to find Mikie.

FIN

_A/N: And that would be the end. I hope you liked my story. I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. What I could improve on, what you really liked, should I write a sequel, should I never write again. Please just review and tell me what you thought. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! -Ariei_


End file.
